Fresas
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Luka siempre creyó que Miku solo comía puerros. Ahora ve que estaba equivocada.


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un fic de esta parejita que me encanta.

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca o sea mencionado en este fic no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por diversión...

**Advertencia:** **Shoujo-ai.**

* * *

Una dulce y suave melodía descentró por completo a una de las Vocaloids mayores.

Megurine Luka desvió la mirada de su libro y buscó al individuo que había interrumpido la paz y tranquilidad de la sala, además de distraerla en un momento culminante de la novela. La búsqueda no fue extensa pues allí, a solo un sillón de distancia, se hallaba la culpable de todo.

Hatsune Miku.

La pequeña y amada Diva del Pop. La muchachita de brillante cabello aqua marino, ojos de igual color, sonrisa brillante y dos amplias y largas coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo. ¡La estrella que cautivaba todos los corazones jóvenes y les transmitía sus sentimientos a través de su voz! El rostro de CRYPTON Future Media.

La joven de cabellos rosados la observó en silencio, notando como continuaba tarareando una melodía desconocida mientras movía sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante, con ambas manos reposando en su regazo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía feliz, eso no era algo difícil de adivinar: las mejillas sonrosadas, la expresión alegre, los hombros y el cuerpo relajados.

¡Hasta todo parecía emitir un brillo a su alrededor!

_«No me sorprende. »_ Pensaba la mayor antes de volver a retomar su lectura. Pero, en el último segundo algo llamó su atención_. «¿Y eso…? »_ Se preguntó a sí misma cuando su mirada se desvió a la pequeña mesa, que contenía un enrome paquete en el centro. Miró al obsequio y luego a la jovencita, una y otra vez, sin entender el por qué Miku no había sido capaz de abrir el presente.

Al sentirse observada contempló los alrededores, percatándose de manera inmediata que no estaba sola en la habitación. —Oh. Luka-san, no te había notado. —murmuró un tanto apenada.

—Buenos días Miku. —saludó cordialmente depositando el libro en su regazo—. Veo que… tienes un regalo. —mencionó con un dejo de curiosidad.

La más joven asintió enérgicamente. —Uno de mis fans me envío esto. ¡Fue muy amable al hacerlo! Siempre recibo peluches, cartas u otro tipo de objetos, pero esta es la primera vez que me envían un pastel…

—¿Un…pastel?

—Es lo que decía la tarjeta. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de inclinar su cuerpo y retirar el listón rojizo con una de sus manos—. Lo malo es que no escribió su nombre. Es una pena… iba a agradecérselo en un concierto, pero creo que será en otra ocasión.

Cruzándose de piernas, Luka observó con desinterés como la niña de dos coletas desenvolvía el presente. —Ya veo. —murmuró con un dejo de decepción; había creído que la caja en cuestión tendría otro significado, más lo que su compañera le había dicho era acertado. _«También… he recibido obsequios así… no debería haberme emocionado tanto. »_

Miku se deshizo del listón, lanzándolo por detrás del sofá, y sus delgados y delicados dedos abrió la caja color blanco.

Soltando un grito de júbilo, la joven Diva llevó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro. —¡Un pastel de fresas! Delicioso. En verdad amo los pasteles de fresa.

Oír aquel grito hizo que mirara la escena con un poco de interés. —Te vez muy feliz… Lo que llama mi atención es una cosa ¿desde cuándo te gusta el pastel de fresa?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió. —¿Eh? Bueno… desde siempre.

La muchacha de largas coletas contempló un tanto desentendida a su amiga. ¿Qué le sucedía? Luka estaba comportándose un tanto extraña. Al comienzo había sido distante con ella, más relajada y calmada que los demás, pero con el paso del tiempo ambas Vocaloid pudieron comprenderse y llevarse mucho mejor; no iba a negar que le agradaba estar en su compañía, pero deseaba comprenderla un poco más.

Por su parte, Luka sentía una extraña necesidad por saber más sobre Miku; todo lo que fuese posible. —Creí que a ti te gustaban los puerros.

—Me gustan los puerros y nunca dejarán de gustarme, pero también me gustan otras cosas. Como los pasteles de fresa…

Riendo por lo bajo, Luka se conmovió por la actitud infantil ajena. No había tenido la más mínima atención de molestarla u ofenderla, pero tal parece que tocar "ciertos temas" hacía enfurecer a la joven Hatsune.

—Entiendo… lamento haber dicho algo así.

—N-no… discúlpame a mí, no debí ser tan grosera.

—Descuida. Disculpa aceptada.

—¿En serio? Gracias. —murmuró antes de volver la vista a su pastel. _«En verdad se ve delicioso… »_ Pensaba a la par que uno de sus dedos retiraba un poco de crema y, posteriormente, la llevaba hasta sus labios, degustando su sabor. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó_. «¡Sí, en verdad es delicioso! »_

El libro había caído al suelo, pero en ese momento a la mayor no le importó.

Solo podía observar a su compañera con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, sin querer perderse ninguna clase de expresión. ¿Y por qué? No tenía una respuesta concreta, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que le gustaban las expresiones de Miku: sus sonrisas, ceños fruncidos, sus muecas de tristeza o aburrimiento. Cualquier sentimiento que se vea reflejado en esas facciones era un espectáculo del cual no quería perderse.

Estar allí, muy cerca suyo, pudiendo apreciar cada mínimo detalle le hacía sentir una inmensa dicha; y además, causaba que su pecho se sintiese cálido. Al igual que cuando cantaba una nueva canción… una experiencia única, agradable y confortable.

Algo que quería seguir sintiendo.

Y, si era posible que fuera por siempre.

_«Todo es… extraño. »_ Decidió olvidarse por el momento en lo que pensaba y concentrarse en lo que sus ojos podían apreciar. —¿Piensas comértelo todo?

Negó con la cabeza antes de que una nueva sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —Solo tomaré una porción y compartiré el resto con los demás: Una porción para Meiko-Nee, para Kaito-Nii, otras para Rin-chan y Len-kun, y por último una para ti Luka-san…

—¿Para mí?

—Claro. ¿Crees que no iba a convidarte? Siempre pienso en ti, Luka…—. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho llevó una mano hasta su boca mientras una expresión asustada aparecía. Un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —Y-yo… yo n-no…

Luka guardó silencio por el bien, sintiendo además esa cálida y agradable sensación en su pecho. Aunque no lo aceptase, un leve y casi imperceptible tinte rosado se situó en su rostro. —Oh… bueno. También me preocupo por ti, Miku-chan…

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Miku, porque volvió a tener una postura relajada y esa inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro. Aún estaba presente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, más decidió no darle importancia y tratar de continuar con lo demás.

_«Uh… solo hay cuatro fresas. »_ Pensaba al terminar de contar los frutos rojizos sobre la cobertura del pastel. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, dándole una apariencia diferente, como si se tratase de un pequeño demonio_. «Pero… podría comerme las cuatro fresas así nadie se molesta. Aunque… le daré una a Luka para guarde silencio. »_ Asintió ante su plan; no podría haber fallas y ella tendría un rico postre que degustar; tomó uno de los frutos entre sus dedos y lo engulló rápidamente.

Esa imagen hizo que Luka se removiera incomoda en su asiento.

No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella nunca actuaba de ese modo al observar a Miku. ¿Por qué ahora aparecía una sensación como esa? Sintió una especie de burbujeo en el vientre y una opresión en el pecho… y todo se intensificó cuando su mirada color zafiro se posó en aquellos rosados y finos labios.

De repente, una idea un tanto descabellada llegó a su cabeza. _«No… no debería. »_ Meditó su decisión final. Si era sincera consigo misma, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero el temor y la vergüenza se lo impedían. —Miku-chan…

—¿Mmm?

—Entonces… ¿un pedazo del postre es para mí?

Luego de terminar de degustar la fresa, respondió: —¡Por supuesto!

Aquella respuesta afirmativa era todo lo que la mayor necesitaba oír.

Aproximándose con lentitud y calma, sin despegar su mirada color zafiro del rostro sonrojado, Luka invadió el espacio personal de Miku. Posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ésta última, mientras que la otra rozaba tiernamente una mejilla coloreada. La joven de cabellos rosados sonrió antes de acortar la distancia que las separaba al punto de detenerse y dejar una mínima brecha entre ambas.

Sus labios se rozaban ligeramente, la cálida respiración de la otra inundaba sus sentidos y en ningún instante fueron capaces de apartar la vista.

Y en un mutuo acuerdo, unieron sus labios… en un beso tan esperado.

Un afable, amoroso y tierno contacto.

Un beso que roza la suave piel de los labios ajenos, acercándose castamente a reconocer, recordar cada una de las sensaciones provocadas. Sintiendo sus dulces respiraciones. Apropiándose de aquellos labios que las hacían estremecer; un gusto dulzón en los labios, un sentimiento confortable en el pecho y un cosquilleo en el vientre; un beso que es capaz de hacerles olvidarse de todo lo demás …Y en un instante que no deseaban que llegara, alejan lentamente sus rostros para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

—Lu…ka…

La peli-rosada sonríe coquetamente. —Muchas gracias… por las fresas. Miku-chan. Pero, al postre lo comeré luego. —murmura guiñando un ojo al final, antes de tomar una fresa entre sus dedos y llevarla finalmente a sus labios.

Miku guarda silencio, sin embargo, una linda sonrisa aparece en su rostro. En verdad, estaría bien si la próxima vez vuelve a compartir sus postres con Luka.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Cualquier comentario es bien aceptado y recibido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto... gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Un beso enorme, nos vemos en otro fic. ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
